from_far_awayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noriko Tachiki
Appearance Noriko is a young high school girl of Japanese descent with brown hair that is mostly straight (except for her bangs which curl outward slightly) and large, round brown eyes. Her facial features are rounder compared to the more mature female characters, with a round face and larger, innocent eyes. She's also incredibly expressive, so much so that those around her can easily figure out what she's thinking based on her expressions. Unlike most manga characters, Noriko's appearance does change throughout the series, albeit slightly. Her hair, for instance, was originally cut in a shoulder-length bob though its length increases in Volume 3 and seven. Her hair returns to its original length after it had been hacked off by Rachef though the epilogue and mini diary entries show that she allowed it to grow back to its longer length. Her attire also changes consistently throughout the series. In the beginning, she wore a traditional Japanese School uniform which consisted of the usual dress shirt, jacket, School tie, a long skirt that reached just past her knees, white calf socks, and black shoes. After her arrival in Izark's world, she temporarily wore a shirt and pair of pants that formerly belonged to Izark which later became her sleeping wear. Over the course of the series, Noriko wore many different dresses though almost all of them were considered to be casual wear so that she wouldn't stand out in any way. There are two exceptions to this: The slender, almost form-fitted gown she wore at the Festival of Flower opening ceremony and the regal dress she wore when Duke Jeida was reinstated during the epilogue. Personality Noriko is a kind and caring young woman, often being one of the peacemakers of her group as she is the one who brings everyone together. According to her friends from her world, she's a bit of an airhead which has been seen through her occasionally spacing out and forgetting where she is when too deep in her own thoughts. Noriko seems to have a strong spiritual connection to this new world as she can sense and see the evil within others. Her connection is strongest with Izark, as she is the Awakening. Though is considered to be a weak link in her group, Noriko has proven herself to be the strongest thank to this spiritual connection. Even at Irk's weakest state, Noriko can communicate with him and she usually can sense when someone has dark intention. Even though she's not a fighter like most of her friends, Noriko always finds a way to be useful, both domestically and in battle. She has a strong desire to be useful to her friends and, when she is unable to do much, she apologizes for being weak and a burden even though her friends do not think of her that way. She is quite brave and has put herself in danger for the sake of others such as when she boldly entered an ancient temple to save Izark. She's a quick learner as it took roughly three months for her to have some understanding of the common language, able to speak in broken sentences and sometimes able to make complete sentences. It's unknown how long it took for her to become fluent, but by volume 6 she is able to speak the language perfectly. She is also a rational person, often trying to take the time to think her actions through and will try to stay positive in times of crisis. History Relationships Izark Kia Tarj To Noriko, Izark is a kind yet misunderstood man and always had a high opinion of him. Since he took care of her for the following three months after she came to his world, she naturally grew attached to him to the point that she couldn't stand to be away from him. Noriko originally viewed him as a friend and cared about his well-being, even if he would sometimes act coldly to her. Over time, she realized that she loved him and had accidentally confessed to him while she was recovering from nearly being crushed to death. Once she becomes aware that she is the Awakening, she tries to leave him as she doesn't want to cause him any more suffering only for Izark to stop her. She chooses to follow him in an effort to change their fate and while he physically protects her, she spiritually/emotionally protects him. Gaya Il Biska Banadam Banadam, at first, was an awkward companion that Noriko didn't interact with often though she knew him to be a good man. Jeida De Gilenee Rontarna Koriki Agol Dena Ofa Geena Haas Barago Irkule Zeena Tazasheena While Tazasheena hates Noriko and looks down upon her, Noriko pities the horrible woman as she recognizes that Tazasheena is filled with vanity and some level of self-loathing. Abilities * Telepathy: Because Awakening and Sky Demon are spiritually connected, Noriko is able to communicate with Izark telepathically. At first, she seemed able to only communicate through their minds but, it was hinted that with enough power and concentration, she is able to see Izark and his surroundings. As Noriko and Izark grow closer, their bond grows stronger allowing for their telepathy to also strengthen. They are able to communicate over the span of a few miles and perhaps farther if need be. It's implied that this mental link between them comes from being connected to the world of light as this ability is dramatically enhanced once Noriko enters the world of light and spiritually joins Izark for the final confrontation against Rachef. However, their communication can be disrupted: if Izark is overtaken by his rage, Noriko will still be able to hear him but he won't be able to hear her and if one of them is placed in a protective shield made by Moonstones, not only will they be unable to reach each other, but they wouldn't be able to sense each other's presence. * Teleportation: With the help of Doros' Chimos, Noriko is capable of traveling a short distance in an instant with just a mere thought. If she was with another person who could use a Chimo, she can travel a greater distance. She can technically travel a great distance by herself, however, doing so can will exhaust her to the point where she is unable to breathe and ultimately kill her if she doesn't receive assistance from the spirits of the White Mist Forest. * Unknown Spiritual Power: Noriko seems to be keenly aware of the energy around her and is able to not only feel the evil energy of others but see it. Often she is able to see dark shadows that usually hover near men who are either possessed by evil or have evil intentions. This ability also seems to allow her to see Irk even when his energy is too weak for others to see him and this is presumably the same power that allows her to enter the World of Light. Noriko describes this power as becoming a part of the air. Triv * Noriko's name is spelled 立木 典子 in Japanese. Her first name's spelling means Child of Ceremony. Her last name doesn't seem to have a meaning. * Noriko once used Geena's name as her own while hiding in a farming village. * Noriko's name was often misspelled as Iriko by the mangaka Kyoko Hikawa. * When Geena and other Seers try to see the Awakening (Noriko), all they see is an image where at color are mixed up and are unable to make out what the image is. It seems this image is seen by those who aren't familiar with Noriko's face as once Gorya is able to recognize Noriko and Izark, he is able to find them with ease and without seeing the distorted image other seers receive. Geena and Zena also are able to see Izark and Noriko but only see them as specks of light. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Female